


Warmth

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is cold, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, but im learning, cuddles for warmth, help him, i guess, i still dont know how to tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: When Dwight is freezing, David becomes his savior.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, probably mistakes since i wrote this instead of sleep.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway.

Everything felt cold.

Dwight's last trial had been within the snowy ski resort of Ormond and not at all be dressed for the place he had suffered the most due to the freezing cold, nipping and biting his skin through his thin dress shirt and slacks. If it wasn't for David basically carrying him out of the exit gates there was he would have simply collapsed and froze to death. David had said when he found him limping through the snow that he was unearthly pale, like a ghost wondering its graveyard. Dwight was extremely thankful for being dragged out alive once he had warmed himself up enough at the campfire to not be knocking on deaths door step but now he almost wished David had just let him freeze.  
Dwight laid in the small area he had claimed as his bed, shivering violently as an unbearable icy chill shot threw his entire body, it was like the entity itself was punishing him for doing nothing but almost freezing to death in a trial instead of being productive.  
He frowned, he hated being useless and he knew he should have ignored the frost teeth sinking themselves into his skin during the trial but he couldn't, he was too weak and now he was being punished for it.  
A tear escaped the leaders eye before he sat up and shook his head in a vain attempt to stop his own thoughts. He luckily didn't get to dwell on his own self worth and usefulness for long as the freezing chill sparked through his body again, causing him to curl in on himself, hugging tightly in a desperate attempt to ease the unnatural cold with no success.  
"Fuck."  
Dwight whispered to himself, cursing with nothing left to do. He closed his eyes and shivered hard before opening them again to look around at the dark woods that surrounded his "bed". He should move closer to the campfire but he didn't want to risk sleeping around the group as they stayed awake. It was a stupid thing really but after the events that ended up trapping him in this living hell, he'd rather sleep a little ways away, so he'd fall asleep alone and wake up expecting to be alone.  
The Chill danced across his spine once again and his thoughts were erased and replaced with the simple want to be warmer. Dwight let himself cry out, it wasn't too loud or at all painful kind of sound, more of just a desperate cry to be aloud to sleep without feeling the icy dance along his nerves. He closed his eyes and laid down again, facing the fire for a few moments before the chill made him roll over to face the woods instead, trying not to think about how warm the campfire would be.  
He closed his eyes and let his mind almost go blank with nothing but the simple urge to try and keep himself warm.  
It wasn't working.  
Dwight caved in, snapping his eyes open and quetly but quickly stood up and began to walk. Not towards the fire, he knew if he woke up alone next to the fire he'd panic, no. He was going to someone.  
Dwight carefully walked around a tree to stop in tracks as he saw David sit up to look at him.  
Nether one of them spoke a word.  
David saw the shivering that rattled his body and he saw the desperate plead that Dwight couldn't force himself to say. Luckily, David didn't need to hear it. The scrapper made a gesture with his head, telling the nervous man exactly what he hoped he'd hear.  
Dwight laid down for the final time next David and felt the almost electric cold spark fade as the large arms wrapped around him and his face rested against his warm chest. He snuggled closer, wrapping his own arms around his warm savior and sighed with relief as the feeling of Davids chin rested on top of his head.

Dwight wouldn't have to worry about freezing, or waking up alone.  
\--------  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I love one pizza man


End file.
